User talk:Blueberry The Cat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Abandoned by Disney page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:05, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. Also, your story had you capitalizing every word you had and it was "inspired" by Five Nights at Freddy's for the most part, but when I reached "Character Prep", all that came to mind was Abandoned by Disney (Both subjects are blacklisted.). Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 23:16, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Unfinished Page You have been warned about this once before. You’ve posted an unfinished page. Clearly, the warning wasn’t enough to alert you to this issue. Due to posting an unfinished page, your account is blocked for one day. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 00:49, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 22:14, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 19:55, December 23, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:24, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :Actually as the same mistakes are all still there, I am instead banning you for a day for re-uploading a story that didn't meet quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:26, December 24, 2014 (UTC)